A similar pressure sensor is discussed for example in DE 103 15 405 A1. In this document, for example a pressure sensor is discussed having a pressure pickup situated in a housing, the housing having a first housing part provided with a pressure connecting collar, and having a second housing part provided with a plug part. Between the first housing part and the second housing part there is situated a connecting part that is fashioned as a stamped flexible part and that forms, with the first sensor housing part, an electromagnetic compatibility space that is sealed except for openings for routing through the electrical terminals. The pressure pickup is contacted to a circuit board that in turn is connected to terminal elements of the plug part via S-shaped connecting elements.
In addition, DE 100 14 992 A1, a sensor system discusses a pressure measurement cell that has a measurement membrane that can be deflected by the pressurized measurement medium and that has a measurement bridge. An evaluation circuit is fashioned as a hybrid circuit and is fastened directly on the measurement membrane, producing electrical connections between the hybrid circuit and the measurement bridge. The contacting of the hybrid circuit to plug pins of a plug part of the sensor system takes place via spring contacts inside the sensor housing.